The Spanish Lips
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and thinks of that is not me ? Well i'm Antonio Carriedo have that kind of problem !
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Couples : Spain(FTM)(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen **

**What is it about : Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and thinks of that is not me ? Well i'm Antonio Carriedo have that kind of problem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Info : Antonia Carriedo Becomes ... ) <strong>

_Do you feel that if you look at the mirror . That 's not me ? That person is not me , who is that person in that mirror . All my life , i have memories . And looking at the mirror , i hear always the same thought . Who 's that girl ? What is she doing here ? Why is she here , while she did not exist . But after a while , i discovered ... That girl is me , and she is someone i do not want to be . _

_I'm the middle born of the family , i have a older brother that is my role model . And a little sister that i wanted to spoil . I do not have a good relationship with my mom , but it does not matter to me . As long if my sister has it , it is okay for me . When i was little , mom always brought me 'cute' dresses . With a ribbon on it , and the color pink . With Girl figures on them , she even bought me dolls and makeup . Wich i have never asked to have it . _

_I remember on Christmas eve , i asked for a football , marbles and a video game . My mother looked at me strangely , but nodded yes anyway . I smiled when i feel , i get something i really asked for . But when i opened my presents , i saw a doll instead of a footbal . A jumprope instead of my marbles , and a barbie doll instead of a Video game . I looked at my mother , with tears in my eyes . " Mommy why did the Santa Claus , not given me what i asked for ." My mother shrugged . " That is because you are a girl . "_

_That broke a piece of me , a girl ? I'm a girl ? Okay i know that my sister Manuela , is a girl but me ? I'm not a girl mama ! I'm a boy can't you see that ? I just have to grow a penis , that said our neighbor girl 's father himself ! I'm not a girl ! I can not be a girl ! _

_At that time when i go swimming , i noticed the difference . I do not want this pink batching suit , but my mother insisted on that . That i have and must wear it , when i looked at the boys . That are playing wild in the water , i sighed i was at the girls side . Thank god that Gillian is here , or else i will be totally crazy ! _

_When we were in the water , we had to do this sort of ballet . But i just looked towards the girls , i do not want to do it . My legs and arms refuse with me ." Antonia ." I looked up , but that name is not mine ." Antonia Carriedo are you going to keep up , or what are you waiting for ? " Asked the teacher i shrugged my shoulders , and swam to the stairs . And went out of the water ." Sorry miss i do not feel so good ." and ran away quickly , before she could give me a answer . _

_If i were on my way to the dressing room , i come across a bunch of men . They were large and had hair on their chest , and even on their legs . They had deep voices , and they joked about something . I did not understand , i walked past them . And when they walked behind me , i looked behind me when they walked to the pool . I walked quickly and changed quickly also , what is that desire that i'm feeling ? _

_As the week go by , i can still remember . Of the pool and the bathing suit , that i have cut after that day . So until that time , i get to wear my brother 's swimsuit . And a shirt for to go swimming , i feels really good . Hopefully she would not find a other bathingsuit for me anymore ! That we got test-paper , we had to write what we wanted to do later . _

_I thought after a while , oh yeah a tomato garden ! They are so good , i wanted to make thousands . My job later will be something , like to take care of a child . I wanted to make other kids smile too , for those children who has no homes or parents . Or worse left alone , i really wanted to make these kids smile ! But then i thought back of those men by the pool , mom said i'm a girl . But i know what i wanted to be later . I did not have to , i must be it . _

_' Teacher i want to be a boy later ! ' _

_When i was home , the phone ringed . My mother tookt the horn , and seemed to talk to a teacher . I did not listen i played secretly on my brother 's video game , that he left here behind he who finds it can keep it ! When my mom put the phone down , i heard her footsteps . To come to my side , i watched her carefully . I feel really uncomfortable silence , that is ready to grab me . _

_" Antonia what is with ' Teacher i wanted to be a boy later ' ? " Asked my mom i felt she tried to stay calm , but i say something wrong now . Then she would really flip , i swallowed when i put the game down ." Huh ... They wanted to know what we wanted to be later ." I said my mother was quiet , she is waiting till i was finished . " I want to make a big tomato gardan later , and then go helping poor children . It's pretty bad for them you know , how they have no home ... " But i paused when i felt a slap on my face . _

_" Antonia Carriedo ! You're a girl , no boy you are not a boy ! Do you not get it stupid child , you're a girl and always will be ! " My mother shouted , when i put my hand on my cheek . It hurt and it was burning , i think mom 's hand is printed on there ." But mom ... I do not want to be a girl ! It's boring ! I'm a boy ! I will grow later a penis , just like big brother ! I'm a boy ! I'll be a good boy ! " I yelled back ." Go to your room ! I do not want to see your face ! " Shouted my mother more , and pulled on my hair and took me to the stairs . And gave me a push . _

_I ran upstairs , and tears fall on my face . And saw big brother in the hall , he looked at me but he was silent . When he saw my red cheek , he looked away and closed his door . I ran to my room and slapped the door . And locked it , and i was crying on my bed . The tears still come , i feel so miserable ! I do not want to be a girl ! _

_It's a mistake , i'm a boy ! I'm a boy ! I'm in the wrong body , can't you see that ! I'm a boy ! I looked up and took something from my drawer of my nightstand , it was a scissor it was silver with red handles . The scissor is my weapen , that showed me a reflection . I felt anger come to me , that 's not me ! And i make sure she will not get here ! And kept most of my hair , and took a deep breath . And cut them all off . _

_Goodbey Antonia Carriedo , Antonio Carriedo will take over now . _

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Hetalia Fanfic , FTM Means Female To Male . And if you don't like it , don't read it okay and don't say anything to it (please ? ) . And i know some of you gonna ask , why spain ? Why not Hungary or Feliks ( Male to female ) . Well i wanted something new , and this is the one . Hope you like it ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Couples : Spain(FTM)xS . Italy(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen **

**What is it about : Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and think of that is not me ? Well I'm Antonio Carriedo , and i have that kind of problem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and Whatever ! **

**Don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( New Life , New Enemy 's , Mad Mother ) <strong>

_When i came down stairs that morning , I got a heavy shock of my family . _When i came in the kitchen , with short boys hair . " Antonia Carriedo ! What have you done with your hair ! " Shouted my mother , i tried not to look away .

I tried not to let fear come over me ." I cut my hair can you not see it ." My mother was red of anger , my brother got up and walked towars me ." But why did you did it ? "

I felt proud again , and a big smile came on my face . " Because i'm a bou ! Everybody sees me as a girl ! With my stupid long hair ! " Fausto looked confused , Manuela looked from her plate . And then to mama ." Mommy why did you lie , i had a big sister ?" She asked her .

" Manuela Carriedo your sister , is just not right in her head ! She is a girl ! And therefore stays it ! " She said strict , and walked over to me . And took me into the hallway , and closed the door hard shut . And looked at me with anger ." What's wrong with you ! How did it cross your mind , that you are a boy ! " I looked at her , and shrugged my shoulders .

" It's just a feeling mom , i'm not feeling good like a girl . I'm a boy , i just feel it ." I said to her , and got a slap to my face . " To your room ! I do not want you , to go to school like that ! I don't want to see you now ! You damned child ! " She screamed and i went upstairs , but i looked back to her ." Sooner or later you'll see , that i'm your son ! And not a daughter ! " I screamend and ran quickly away , when my mom almost run to me .

I hit the door shut , and sighed when i heard no footsteps . Jeez what do i do now ? I thought and looked at the window , since i wore a pants and a shirt . From my big brother , since they were too small for him . I can climb out of the window , since i do not wear stupid dresses .

I grabbed my book bag , and put it on my back . And carefully climbed out of the window , and when i got on the ground . I quickly ran out of the garden , and ran quickly from the house . I hope nobody saw me , the car was still there . So they maybe still sit at the table , the school was lucky not far away . So i was on time , when i walked inside the classroom .

I felt eyes on me , i looked at them . And felt they are confused , but it know it will not stay long . They will understand right ? They are not like mama , they will see and say that i'm a boy . As i walked towards them , i greeted them all .

And felt their confusion grows bigger ." Who are you ?" Asked one of the boys ." Say do you really don't recognize me ? "I asked back most of them looked shocked , and one of the girls stand up right ." What have you done , to your beautiful brown hair ! " She said okay that was , not the reaction i wanted . But it's okay since it 's all new." I have it cut since , everybody sees me like girl ." I said .

" A Girl ? But you're a girl ! " She said everyone agreed with her ." No i'm a boy ! " I said back everyone was silent , and looked at each other . The girls looked with a disgusted face , while the boys did not know . What they could say about it , then i saw Gillian walking towards us .

" Hey Gillian ! " I said with a smile , hopefully she gave a better reaction , then the rest and mom . " Holy cow ! Toni is that you ! " She said ." Jeez do i really look that different ." I said ." Well duh ! But it does not matter , since i think this style . Is totally you ! " She said and looked at me , from all the sides ." But why the boys clothes , even thought they fit . With your new haircut ."

I really hope she would , gave a better reaction than the others . But can i say it to her ? I do not want to lose her friendship , but i was too late to say anything . When one of the girls has answered ." Antonia thinks she is a boy ! That is so ridiculous . " She said to her , Gillian looked at her . And then to me .

She has confusion on her face , but then she smiled . And gave me a pat on the shoulder ." One of the boys ? Toni if you felt good with it , what do i have to say about it ? " She said the girls mouth fell open , and the boys looked with wide eyes ." Thank you someone who gave a better response . " I said .

And watched them , a girl with blond her . Got up and hit me in the face , it did not hurt . But i felt it , since my mom hit me at the same place . " You are not normal ! Freak ! Freak ! Ugly girl ! " She shouted and the others joined , two boys and three girls looked at us . And got up and went away , Gillian looked angry . And jumped on one of them .

" Take that back what you said ! " She shouted and hit the girl , i grabbed her by the shoulders . And tried to get her off , of the blonde girl . No luck with that , but then i was pushed away . And they started to beat me . And i hit them back , it did not stop until the teacher came .

" All out of the class ." She shouted at us , and took us out of the classroom . And made sure we apologized to each other , even though the others did not deserve that . " Okay and what was that fight about ? "Asked the teacher when we said sorry ." Antonia 's crazy teacher ! She thinks she's a boy ! " Yelled the blonde girl . " I'm a boy ! " I yelled back .

" No fighting ! Kimberly back to the class ! After the class i want to speak with you . And as for you Antonia ... " But i interrupted her ." I'm Antonio teacher , i'm not a girl ! " The woman sighed ." Well Antoni_o _I call your mother , to ask if i can stop by . I want to know what is going on here understand ? " I sighed and nodded yes , mom is going to be so angry .

That i run away from home , the teacher will make it so worse . I looked at the girl , she stuck her tongue out . And went back to class , followed by the others . " Do not worry Toni , i'll protect you from those bullies ! " Said Gillian and held her fist up , i smiled at my only friend ." Thank you Gillian . "

If Gillian also can protect me , from the wrath of my mom .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 2 of The Spanish Lips ! I really like Antonio ( or Antonia whatever ) i like Gillian also , and maybe France will come in the next chapter ! Ps i hate Toni 's mom ! She 's such a bitch ! And she is my occ also D: ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Couples : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen **

**What is it about : Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and thinks of that is not me ? Well i'm Antonio Carriedo have that kind of problem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Facing Mother Carriedo ) <strong>

" Hahaha ! Do not worry , Antonia is fooling everyone ." Said my mother to the teacher , who hardly believed that ." But madam i know it's hard , but it might be best for your child . To go to a Genderconfusing centrum ." She said .

My mother kept a smile on her face , but i know she is bursting from anger inside . I sat next to her , so i felt totally not calm . " But there 's nothing wrong with Antonia , she has to play more with girls . She is always with her brother , she is making a game of it . That she is a boy . " She said to her , i was angry and stood up .

" But I'm a boy ! Why does nobody sees it ! " I felt again a blow to my face , my mother looked at me in anger . And the teacher did not know , what to do right now . " Ah ! Madam you don't have ... " But mom stopped her , when she looks at her ." Look here , i tell you there is nothing wrong . Antonia is a girl , if she has gender confusing . It can die in a hole to me , Antonia is a girl and that's it ! " She shouted .

I felt tears coming it hurst , it hurst so much that mom does not see it ." But madam i ... " My mom stood up ." I walk you to the door ." She said and looked at me ." And you will expect something else ." She said and waited until the teacher got up , she got up and walked to the door . With a unsure face . I heard the door close , and footsteps came in my direction .

I was pulled up , and thrown to the ground ." Damn you stupid kid , why do you just not listen to me ! " She said i tried not to cry , it's not worth it ." Damn i knew you were a mistake , but that's not a mistake i expected . Oh my god why , have that bastard not keeped you ! It will be better he will deal , with that gender whatever thing . You are a fucking girl ! "

Those words hurt me , it hurt how she talk about me . It hurt how she called me a girl , it hurt she said I'm not a boy . But the worst it hurt of all , how she talked about dad ." Daddy 's fucking dead ! " I shouted and ran crying out of the room , and ran outside the house ." Antonia Carriedo ! Come back ! "I heard her say , but i did not listen .

I ran away far from the house , and ran quickly the forest in . So i get rid of her , i hate her ! I hate her so much ! I pauesed to rest , against a tree . Tears began to fall , it hurts really bad . It will make scars , when they are falling down . I suddenly hear thunder , en looked up and saw dark clouds . Covering the blue sky , and it seemed that it will start to rain .

" Ah damned that too ." I said when the rain began to fall , i stood up and walked away . Through the forest , the rain made my vision difficult . And mud were under my shoes , i can hardly see where i walk . And fell over a thick branch , the mud got in my face . And my clothes , and gave me a cold feeling . Like it said ' You are not welcome ' .

" Ah damned ! Damned ! Even a big damned ! " I yelled as i tried , to get the mud out of my eyes ." Cursing is not good , you know it's very rude ." Said a voice behind me , i looked behind me . And saw a boy walking towards me .

He had blond hai to his shoulders , and had beautiful light blue/green eyes . He was wairing a rain coat , and had an umbrella over him ." Is everything okay ? I saw you fall , are you cold ? What's your name ? " He asked ." Come in my house , la mere has probably warm clothes over ." He said and took my hand , but i hit his hand away .

" Leave me alone ! I do not need help ! " I said and stood up , and walked away from him . But he followed me , and did not leave . Before i went along with him ." Where are you going ? Are you lost ? Should we call your parents , if we go back ?" He sure ask stupid questions ." No i do not want to go home ! I hate my mother ! I hate her ! I hate her ! " I yelled .

" Why ? " I looked at him , and looked away again . And walked faster ." She just don't understand , nobody understands me ." I said ." You can talk to me ." Said the boy ." Oh and how can you help me ? " I asked ." I do not know if you don't tell me , i do not know how i can help . But I'll help you , you can come to me . If you have a fight with your family , when I'm away somewhere . Hide in my tree house , there are you safe ." He said .

" And why do you help a stranger like me ." What is he up to ? " But friends of Gillian , is a friend of mine ." I stared at him ." What ! You know Gillian ? " He nodded yes ." Yes if i remember good , you are Antonio right ? Gillian told me how cool you were , that you wanted to be yourself . And how she needs to make a plan , to beat those bullies up ." I could not believe my eyes , Gillian really think about me like that .

" Can we go back inside ? You will get sick , is you stay outside like this . " I sighed and went under his umbrella ." Lead the way ." He smiled and we walked together , back to his house .

" Oh I'm Francis Bonnefoy , the best charmer that there is ." Said Francis .

" I'm Antonio Carriedo , and do not forget it ." I said back .

" I would not dare Antonio ." And we both laughed , as we walked through the rain .

I feel this way , that Francis is not that bad . And perhaps is quite a good friend to keep .

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know really France , so if La Mére is wrong . Please say it ! I think that Antonio 's mother , really should have a not happy ending ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Couples : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen **

**What is it about : Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and thinks of that is not me ? Well i'm Antonio Carriedo have that kind of problem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Seven Years After ) <strong>

_It's been seven years since i have met Francis , after the day i have met him . I found out he was also in my school , only he was in a different class . I will become 17 years , and will then leave my home . It will be maybe impossible , but i do not think my mother cares . If I'm out of the house . _

_I've seen a nice one , the apartment is not expensive . And I've saved a lot money , since i went to work around on my 12 . Big brother always asked , where i was going . ' I'm going to play with Francis and Gillian ! ' . I don't think he believed me , but he never asked me . As the days were gone . _

_If the years go by , i had terrible moments . With my own body , my breasts began to grew . So I've tied them down . Good thing they are A-cups , or else i would have killed myself ! I also had my time of the month , and that was a disater for me . _

_I can still remind the my moments in toilets , Gillian had her 's also the same day . But she had not suffered . ' Well you are a boy , of course it hurts you more . ' That was her statement , to try to make me feel better . _

_I cut my hair short , but one day my mom . Forbidded me to go to the hardresser , and had taken my scissors . I could not cut my hair with anything , so i walked in a half year . With long brown hair around , may said it suit me . And other were happy , that I have finally showed my feminine side . _

_That was really a big scar , after 5 days . My brother came into the room , and gave me a pair of scissors . ' I do not like your new hair , you look like someone else to me . ' So had cut my hair , and felt free again . _

_My mother gave up , and does not see me as her child . Manuela did not understand , what was going on . But treated me like brother , even thought i know she don't get it . Why I have no penis , Fausto and me have a brother 's bond . But it is still empty between us ._

_Francis is a player now , but still has a good heart . He is a bit longer than me , and starts to get a beard . I feel jealous , but i also found . That i looked better , than have hair in my face . _

_Gillian is still not changed , still doing pranks . And get others in trouble , i see her sometimes hang out . With a girl but i can't not remember her name , but Gillian said it started with a M ... _

_And of course me Antonio Carriedo , I'm 7 years long . Working to get my figure , to let my real self come out . I'm not a woman , I'm a man that is trapped . In a female body , i want other people . To see me for who i am , and not what they think . That they see for what look like . _

_Some girls asked me out , even thought they knew . I'm not a complete man , but none of them . Has awakened my fire , i gave up and thought . I would spend my life alone , until i met her . A spicy italian that , turned my life upside down . _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey i think that this story , will be silent for some days ( or maybe weeks ) . Sorry it was short ( and maybe stupid by the grammer :( ) , For this month other story 's will give action ! So hope you like it ! <strong>

**This is the info of the people that are in there , this is of the Carriedo family . The next one will maybe be Gillian , Francis and ? **

Name : Antonio Carriedo ( Antonia Carriedo )

**Age : 10 ( Chapter1-3 ) 16-17 ( Chapter 4-? ) **

**Hair color : brown **

**eye color : green **

**Favoriete food : Paella and Tomato 's **

**Dislike food : English food **

**Like : Football , Games , Manga , Tomato 's and Tango **

**Dislike : Girls clothes , his mother , bully 's **

**Gay,Het,Bi : Hetreo ( Yuri slight Antonio likes girls ) **

Name : Fausto Carriedo 

**Age : 14 ( Chapter1-3 ) 24 ( Chapter 4 - ? ) **

**hair color : brown **

**eye color : green **

**Favoriete Food : Churros and Zarzuela **

**Dislike food : None **

**Like : Football , Games , Girls and bullfighting **

**Dislike : Ex-girl , his mom and his boss ( because he let him work really hard ) **

**Gay,Het,Bi : Hetreo**

Name ; Manuela Carriedo 

**Age : 7 ( Chapter1-3 ) 14 ( Chapter 4 - ? ) **

**Hair color : bruin ( with slight blonde ) **

**eye color : gray **

**Favoriete food : everything with sweets **

**Dislike food : everything that taste bitter **

**Like : Dress-up : Dance , Tomato 's and music **

**Dislike : Bully 's , her mom and homework **

**Les , Het , Bi : Hetreo **

Name : Maria Carriedo ( Maria Kenzou ) 

**Age : 34 ( Chapter 1-3) 47 ( Chapter 4 - ? ) **

**hair color : black ( but she is actualy blonde ) **

**eye color : gray **

**Favoriete food : None **

**Dislike food : None **

**Like : Alcohol , money , drugs and rich man . **

**Dislike : her kids , police and transgender children ( she is just homophobic ) **

**Les , Het , Bi : Hetreo **

**Sorry i have put Antonio 's mom in it :( , please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Couples : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen **

**What is it about : Do you have the feeling , that you are in the wrong body . That you see your reflection , and thinks of that is not me ? Well i'm Antonio Carriedo have that kind of problem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Don't like it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The New Student With A Tomato Face ) <strong>

The morning began quietly , when the sun slowly came up . And his light reached the room , and landed on the face of Antonio Carriedo . Antonio squeezed his eyes , and turned around . " No Mr . Sunshine my tomatoes have , to be picked up ." Said Antonio sleepy , and almost fell back to sleep .

Almost ...

" Oi Toni ! "The door flew open by an albino girl , Antonio was now wide awake . And looked with big eyes to Gillian ." Gillian ? What are you doing here ... " But Gillian did not answered , as she took the clothes of Antonio . And tore the blankets away ." Gillian ! "

" Really now Toni Tomatoes underwear ? " She looked at him ." Yew what now ? Tell me what ... " But his words were again unspoken , when Gillian pushed the clothes in his hands ." Come on ! It's the first day of school , and we have to leave now ! " Cried Gillian ." Why such a hurry , you hate school ."

Gillian looked wit horror at Antonio ." Well ... Ludwig said that he will , take Gilbert from me . For three months ! If I'm not early at school ! So move your stupid ass , Gilbird is in danger ! " She screamed and ran downstairs , Antonio sighed and began to put his clothes on . He put his sleep shirt off , and grabbed some bandages . And tied the small breasts flat , and put a shirt over it .

_hold it on Antonio , it's not very long now . And then you get the surgery , and maybe even faster than the hormones . _Well Antonio was around 13 , when he finally can pay for the hormon pills . His mother refused the pay , and for her Antonio was not even family . It was not easy for it , especially if your mother . Refused to recognize your existence .

So most of the people , did not know the middle child . But it did not matter for Antonio , as soon he can leave the house . As soon he can get of this hell ." Antonio come on now ! " Antonio grabbed his bag , and quickly ran downstairs . " Yeah I'm coming ! " He shouted and saw his sister , coming out the kitchen . She was wearing a school inuform ." Ah Toni good morning ! " She said .

" You too Manuala ." Said Antonio ." Francis is here , he has some pastries . So move your ass ." Shouted Gillian , Gilbird was in real danger ." Sorry sorry I can not slow down , or else it's bey bey Gilbird ." Gillian was red in the face , a she took Antonio outside .

Suddenly Antonio 's mother , came out her car . When she get it ready , to bring Manuala to school . And saw Antonio walking away ." Damned Antonia wear something else ! "Cried his mother ." You are a ... " But Antonio stepped quick in the car , and pushed on the horn . To cover his mother 's words ." Mother do not swear , there are children here ! " He said .

The woman 's face was red , Gillian got in the car on time . When the woman walked to the car , which drove quickly away . Antonio looked at the mirror , and saw his mother screaming . With her fists in the air ." Jeez and people wonder , if she is my mother or not ." He said .

" Haha mon ami your mom is a dangerous beast ." Francis said as he , turned the wheel to go left . " Francis sometimes i wonder , if you are happy about my bad luck ." Antonio said as Gillian gave him a coffee cake ." Oh no he 's just jealous , that he has no badass mother . That will run after him for something stupid ."

" I prefer to kill myself , if that day ever comes ." Francis said Antonio grabbed a book from his bag , and looked in it . " I have Braginski-Sensei for mentor ." Said Antonio ." Ah Vodka Obesser 's sister ." Gillian said as she also , looked in the book ." Really ? Me too ." She 's also know as une femme aux gros seins ." Francis said ." Oi which means ? "

" If I do not know better , it means the woman with big breasts ." Antonio said with a laugh ." Ah mon ami you are learning each day ." Gillian hit Francis on the head ." Stupid fuck ." She said Antonio laughed nervously , _Gillian's scary when she 's worried about Gilbird . _

" Ah where is Ludwig actually ." Said Antonio ." Ah he went with a japanese girl , who moved here in the summer . Ludwig decided to bring her to school ." Francis looked with a wounded face ." That Frere of your's is so mean ! They both could come with us ! " Said Francis .

" Well I will believe why , Ludwig did not want in your car . " Said Antonio ." But he does not have to , but the japanese beauty can come ." Said Francis ." How did we know that you will say that ." Said Gillian .

When they arrive at school , they stepped out of the car . And went straight in the school , they saw familiar and unknow people . Old faces and fresh meat ." So many students ." Antonio said sighing ." Fresh meat ! " Said Francis ." Keep your little wurst inside your pants , before you will get arrested . To have a little wirst ." She said .

Francis looked angrily at Gillian , who stuck her tongue out ." Ah Gillian ." They turned around , and saw a girl . With short blond/brown hair , walking to them . She wore thin glasses , and had a canada flag on her shirt ." Mattie ! " Gillian shouted and ran towards her , but was stopped as her face . Comes in someone else chest .

" Stay away from my sister , you fucking albino ! " Shouted Matilda 's twin sister , Ally Jones she had short blond/brown hair . But did not wear glasses , and wore a bomber jacket ." You are not the boss of me , I can hug Mattie whenever i want ! " Shouted Gillian ." Only I can call her Mattie ! " The angry twin shouted back .

" Ah big sister ... Gillian ... S-stop fighting ." Matilda said nervously , she felt a hand on her shoulder . And looked behind her , and saw Francis beside her ." Ah since these two are too busy , I can give a ... " But he can not finish his line , if he got a kick . Of both girls ." Pervert ! " They shouted to him .

Antonio leaned against the wall , and watched them with a smile . _Ah they are so good friends ! Gillian is now breaking Francis arms , while Ally keeps kicking him ! So good friends ! _" They are sure good friends right Marina ?" He asked at Matilda .

" It's Matilda ." Her cheeks were red , as Antonio smiled at her ." Ah sorry ." And looked back to the other three ." Oi Antonio come on , let 's look for Ludwig ." Gillian said when she , let go of Francis 's arm ." Ah okay ." Said Antonio ." Do not leave me with this barbarian ! " Cried Francis .

Antonio began to walk behind Gillian , until he suddenly bumped into someone . When the person walked out a class ." Ah sorry ." He said and tried to stand up , Antonio looked up and looked into brown eyes . Of the girl who also looked at him .

The brown eyes were just , the eyes of people with sweet personalities ." Huh ... Sorry I did not see you and ... " The girl said something , while she looked away ." What ? " Suddenly the face of a angel , changed into a face of a demon !

" I said look the fuck out , where you are fucking walking fuck face ! " She shouted into his face , and stood up angry ." You do have eyes in your head , so use them damned ! " And turned around and left , Antonio who was still on the ground . Shocked what just happened ." Oi ! You damn bitch you have to look where you are walking ! Be happy if I don't mess that face of yours ! " Cried Gillian and Francis who was out , of Ally 's grip helped Antonio up .

" Well Antonio this is a sign for a good year ." Antonio looked at him ." Make sure that there is a grave ready for me , I feel I will need that for the end of the day ." The three friend walked then , to their own class and waited . For the others to come , since It's still early .

" There are only boys here ! " Francis shouted when he saw no girl ." The world is unfair , no single girl is here ! " Gillian rollled her eyes ." Excuse me for the have , my balls up here and not down ." She said Antonio laughed ." She has a point ." Gillian I'm sorry but I'm in such grieve , that there is no Harem full of woman by my side ! "

" Do not make a mess here , before the Janitor has to clean your shit ." She said ." Nice comeback ." Said Antonio ." Antonio you have to stay , on my side you know . Man and Man next to each other ." Said Francis in a dramatic voice ." Oh god do not tell me it's true ." Said a voice .

They looked where the voice was coming from , Antonio 's face was full of hatred . " Oh god It's the eye-brow monster !" Shouted Antonio with his drama voice ." Shut up ! " Shouted Arthur Kirkland ." Mon ami ! You are also here ! " Shouted Francis and his arm , went around Arthur 's waist ." Leave me alone you bloody frog ! "

" Oi ! Pervert France ! Stay away from my Artie ! " Ally shouted as she entered , the class along with Matilda and Elizabeta ." Well here 's your harem Francis ." Said Gillian as Francis , tried to escape Ally 's grasp ." You are going to die you mother fucker ! " Shouted Ally if she held , him in a deadly grip ." Okay now he looks , to resemble a fish ! " Cried Gillian ." Ally stop it ! " Said Matilda .

" Marie is right Ally stop it ." Matilda looked at Elizabeta ." I'm Matilda ." Suddenly the door opened , and a sharp voice . Came through the classroom ." Shut the fuck up ! " Everyone stopped and looked at the girl , who has brown eyes and long brown hair , with a purple hair band over it . She had a unfriendly face , and her eyes are sharp . Looking at the group .

" Ah you ! " Antonio shouted in shock ." Oh nice to see you too Fuckface ." She said suddenly a other girl came inside , she had light brown skin and long black hair . And her brown eyes looked at the other girl ." I was almost lost Lovina ! " She shouted .

" You had to walk faster ." Lovina said ." You know I have small legs , and you know also that I can't walk faster ." She said Lovina did not say anything , and she walked to her place . The girl followed her . And sat next to Lovina .

Antonio looked at the girl , who was called Lovina . _I do not think she likes me . _

As class began , the teacher called everyone names up ." Gillian Beilschmidt ." Gillian stood up with a grin ." I'm awesome and everyone should know that ! " She said loud enough ." Thank you Beilschmidt okay Francis Bonnefoy ." Franics got up and gave each girl a smile ." I hope we have a good year , for the girls of course ." He said and sat down .

He saw the girl , with the long black hair . Looking at him and he smiled at her , she stuck her tongue out . And looked away ." Okay Angelique Laroche ." The girl stood up ." Hey I hope we all can be friends , and I hate pervert ." And sat down . " Okay ... Antonio Carriedo . "

This is also one of the things , where Antonio loves the teacher . They had no problem with Antonio , and respected his because he 's a good student . Although his mother made a drama out of it ." Hey I'm Antonio I hope we all have no problems this year ." And sat down and saw , Lovina looking at him . But she looked away , as he looked at her .

" Lovina Vargas ." Lovina stood up ." I hope this year will be done soon , because I don't even want . To see you motherfuckers ." And sat down everyone was quiet , and some looked angry at Lovina . Angelique looked a little worried , Gillian looked angry and Francis . Was whispering about ' Sexy spicy Italians ' . Antonio did not know , how he had to look .

" Who do you think you are ! " Shouted one of the girls , who stood up and went to Lovina . Lovina stood also up ." Do you have a problem with me Putana . " The girl hit her in the face ." Damn bitch ! " The teacher ran to the two , and tried to separate them . Lovina held tightly the hair of the girl .

The girl screamed in pain , as her hair was pulled hard from her head ." Not so a big mouth now ." Said Lovina Antonio did not know why , but before he know . He held Lovina 's hand , Lovina looked at him ." I think you should stop ." He said .

Lovina let go of the girl , and hit Antonio in the face ." It's none of your business ! " She yelled Angelique tried , to calm Lovina down . But she was focusd on Antonio , who stood before her . With his arms crossed . _I do not even feel it anymore , my ' mom ' knocked out all the pain . From my cheeks . _

" Maybe if you act nice , then I do not come in your business ." Said Antonio ." And If I do not do that ?" Antonio was quiet , and then wanted to say something . But Gillian beat him by that ." If you do not apologize , Antonio is going to kiss you !" She shouted ." Oh yeah let me see then ! "

" Wat ? " Antonio looked at the two ." Are you challenging us ? That is something , you should not do ." Said Gillian ." Yes so what ? Come on where 's that kiss ? You're just ... " But Antonio was pushed to her , and their lips came together ." Some still do not understand , what is the difference about . Challenges and bullshit ." Gillian said and went back to sit down .

" Gillian ? " Gillian looked at Francis , who looked pale to her . Before she understand what she had done ." Ah ! I ruined Antonio 's first kiss ! " She shouted _good job Gillian let everyone know ! _Antonio went off of Lovina , who blushed and her eyes were half open . Looked back to him , _Oh god she is ... _Antonio felt his heart beat faster .

" Pervert ! " Shouted Lovina if she noticed , that Antonio held one of her breasts . When he sat up rigt ." Ah ! Sorry it was ... " Lovina pushed Antonio off , and her face was all red . And she looked at him , with angry big eyes ." Damn bastardo keep you're hands off ! "

The class watched breathless , at the two what will happen next . Some had to keep , themselves for laughing to death . And the girl who Lovina had fought , stared at the two jealous . If she saw Antonio blushing , _Damn Italian bith ! Antonio is mine ! _The teacher coughed so , that anyone looked to her .

" Okay everyone back to your place ." She said Antonio got up , and went to sit on his place . And looked angrily at Gillian , who looked at him with a guilty face . And then the lesson began , Antonio could barely follow . If he still keep thinking , about the red face Lovina had showed .

_She looks just like a tomato _Antonio thought with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was not too soon ! I hope i did not make a mistake ( except for the grammers ... ) I do not know much , about hormones but i watched . A video about ... I do not know the name anymore , about a female girl started with it . Before she started with high school , and believe me he ( she ? ) is hot ! Please forgive me with it ! I really like how Lovina is turned out , and don't worry that girl . Who i will cal Jessica , will stay for 3 chapters . <strong>

**Some of you are thinking , ' where is Feli-Chan ' ... Well I tell you later about that one ... **

**Hope you like the chapter ! And please check out the poll ! Decide which story , has to uploaded or a oneshot or ... you don't care about it ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	6. NOTE

**The Spanish Lips Will be rewritten ! The others chaps will be deleted in 3 days, because I wanna first know what you guys think . So I first upload the new chapter 1, I also make the fanfic longer . The Story line goes also different, please tell me what you guys think about it ! **

**Also these stories will be rewritten ! **

**- The Other Side Of My Twin **

**- My Son Ai **

**- My Love, My Lust, My Obsession **

**- Monster II ( hope the last time ) **

**- Me And My Sons ( this one really need it ) **

**- Burned Heart ( I know I said no on this, but I don't like the ending ) **

**- Blue Strawberry **

**- Be Tamed To Be Wild **

**- Answers ( Really , Really need it ! ) **

**( The Dutch ones ) **

**- Sinners Of A Berry **

**- Numer 27**

**- Memories Of A God **

**Some Oneshots also be rewritten, but that is for a other time ! I hope you like the new chaps ! **


End file.
